Purple Eyes
by thekchan
Summary: She had purple eyes. Purple was his favorite color. A KyoyaXOC Story. R&R
1. Introduction Of Course!

Hey, I started this story and I don't know what to think of it, but I find the first chapter is always the hardest. Please read and tell me how I'm doing.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Just sayin'

* * *

><p>Mina Heart sat on the private jet next to her father and two seats away from her new stepmother. She was happy that her father had found love and remarried but she wasn't particularly fond of the woman. They had married in Switzerland where Mina had lived most of her life even though her father was American and her mother was Russian. Her stepmother, Aya Sakagami, now Aya Heart was Japanese however and met Mina's father, in Switzerland on a business trip. Now they were moving back to Japan as per Aya's request. Now because of both of her parent's professions Mina's inheritance could no longer be ignored and she had to transfer to a safer school. She was to attend Ouran Private Academy.<p>

When they landed it was in the backyard of their house, rather mansion. Even with the jet parked the grounds still had plenty of room for a humongous garden which had a giant fountain that Mina knew she would use as a swimming pool in the summer as it was that large. After making her excuses of being tired she went into the house where one of the staff showed her to where her room would be and thought about unpacking but when she looked around all of her things had already been put away for her. Even her cat Charlie was settled in and playing in his luxurious cat palace. She didn't appreciate the frivolity of it all.

The room was huge with a four-poster bed, marble floor, Persian rug and Mahogany furniture. She would have to paint the room later because the white of the walls was too brilliant with the marble floor. Maybe she would paint it a relaxing blue. The jet lag finally hitting her she went to bed still wearing her traveling clothes. The next morning she was rudely awoken by a maid, which she did not appreciate waking up, showered and came down for breakfast. Her parents had already left for their respective careers so Mina had a boring breakfast of toast and jam, which she did not mind. Then she took the black card her father had left on the table for a means of paying for any expense she might encounter and got dressed for school, sickened by the yellow color as it did not go with her lighter skin color and dark brown hair.

The car picked her up at the front of the house and she took a few calming breaths. She was generally not nervous about meeting important people whom were older than her but meeting important people her own age scared her. People her age were generally reckless and selfish and she would not give into such things.

The car dropped her off at school and she looked at the pink exterior, it was ostentatious for sure. She made her way to the Headmaster's office as she was instructed. There she was briefed on the school layout and her schedule and the basics of the school. As she was a first year she was going to be shown around by one. The headmaster seemed to have a spaz attack ten introduced a very feminine male by the name of Haruhi Fujioka with very large, doe-like eyes.

"Nice to meet you Miss Heart. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, I hope we can be friends, you can call me Haruhi." Said the boy with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you as well," she replied. "If we are to be friends and I am to call you Haruhi, you are to call me Mina."

"Great." Smiled Haruhi. Then Haruhi began to show Mina around the school unknowing that two red heads were trailing behind very intent on the newcomer.

"Say, Haruhi? I don't mean to be rude but…" Mina began not knowing whether or not to continue.

"What is it? With the friends I have I'm sure nothing you say could offend me." He stated very monotone but very seriously.

"Well, you're very feminine…" She trailed of thinking, but at that moment, two pairs of arms grabbed her on either side and dragged her off faster than The Flash on steroids. All Haruhi could do was grab at the air hopelessly with a defeated look on her face.

Mina had just enough time to look at the sign that said Music Room 3 on it before she was flung inside and her kidnappers took out their cell phones stating there was an emergency. They also said to have Mina's classes canceled and to get the 'Host Club' to the room immediately. She was about to say something to tell them off but decided she should act as a victim rather that get riled up. She looked at her captors and noticed that they were identical twins with bright red hair. They had a devilish glint in their eyes that she was quite uncomfortable with. Then one by one more men walked into the room. One was very tall with dark hair and a blonde child riding on his back, the next to walk in was a dark haired boy with glasses who grilled the twins for an explanation but they refused to give any till the 'boss' got there.

Mina was about to speak up as the glasses boy looked from her to the twins and back again, when a flamboyant blonde walked in with Haruhi.

"Now what's this all about?" asked the boy with glasses.

The Twins in complete unison pointed at Mina accusatorily and shouted, "She knows Haruhi is a girl!"

Every one in the room stared at Mina in shock when the blonde cried out, "Not my beautiful daughter Haruhi! How could this have happened?" And turned a whitish color while drawing circles on the floor.

Mina then cleared her throat finally ready to speak up realizing the situation was not dangerous and calmly said, "I didn't know she was a girl but I had to had my suspicions, thank you for confirming them."

Then all the males stared at the twins in disbelief and sighed, the boy in the glasses seemed to secretly fume at them.

"I guess it's a sort of secret, right?" Mina asked.

"Exactly," glasses started, "Haruhi owes the club a rather large debt and is a scholarship student so she has to work to pay it off."

"Oh, I understand. But now that I know her secret I want to help her. Is there anything I can do?" Mina asked.

"Oh Mina, don't get involved with this! These guys are rather…odd and it's my debt to pay, you should have to suffer from my accident." Haruhi quickly said.

"Odd!" The taller blonde cried and went to the corner of woe.

"Is he okay?" Mina asked.

Haruhi responded, "he does that all the time, you soon learn to ignore it. That's Tamaki by the way he gets the most requests in the host club, he's the boss or king as he would prefer to be called."

"At any rate," Mina began, "I am going to help you out."

"In that case," started glasses, "Welcome to the Ouran High School High School Host Club. You're the new student Miss Mina Heart, correct?" Mina nodded in response, "Your father owns multiple insurance agencies as well as pharmaceutical companies , your late mother was a very talented and beautiful actress whom had international popularity and you stepmother owns 10% of the world's diamond mines, and I correct?" Mina eyed him suspiciously, knowing he could be a threat, or he had simply done research on every student, she figured both were true.

"I am Kyoya Ootori of the Ootori group, it is very nice to meet you." He gave her a small smile and for the first time looked her in the eyes. The sight shocked him but he quickly hid and expression that may have come through for her eyes were a violent purple that pierced through his barriers. She was not to be toyed with. With a smirk to himself he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ootori-"

"Kyoya" he interrupted.

"Kyoya. You may call me Mina."

The blonde boy who was perched on the tall boys back jumped up and very warmly hug attacked her speaking cutely, "My name is Honey! I'm a third year and that's Mori," he said pointing to his taller friend, "he's also a third year and your eyes are very pretty."

Mina stared dumbfounded that this four foot boy could really be a third year. She thanked him for the compliment and he held up a pink stuffed rabbit to her and said, "and this is Usa-chan!"

"Nice to meet you Usa-chan." Mina greeted the bunny. Why not? She thought.

Haruhi then came up to her after calming Tamaki down and introduced her kidnapers as Hikaru and Kaoru. She politely greeted them but still had it out for them for so rudely disturbing her first day of classes. How would she explain this to her father?

Well, if she was helping out the host club, it was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

><p>Well? Please Tell me how it is and if you would like to see more, I'll get the next chapter up soon.<p> 


	2. Beating the Odds

I'm normally very busy, so the updates won't be a soon as this, but I was so excited that so many people liked this story that I just had to continue.

P.S. I do not have a beta so there might be some errors. Please tell me how I am doing with this story.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>"So, you have anything you can add to the host club that is not already present?" Kyoya the 'manager' but real brains behind the operation asked her after explaining the role of the host club. Mina was beginning to regret her decision to help Haruhi out.<p>

"Well, I can meet one on one with girls or boys who want advice while the host club is operating, and listen to their problems without judging them because I could care less about beginning rumors." Mina offered.

Kyoya thought it over. If she was doing this, one on one seemed not to rake in profit but if she could get the males of the school as clients and draw in the females that didn't normally come up to the host club it could be a real moneymaker. He looked her up and down, figuring how attracted the male population to her would be and almost determining her dollar worth he then said, "we can test it out and if in three days you have had 10 customers, four of them male, I will accept this proposal, if not you will work as cleaning dishes." And walked away.

The rest of the proposition offended Mina, she knew of the Ootori wealth but she also knew that with what her mother left her and what her parents now made she could out buy the Ootori group twice over. This just meant that she had to surpass the dollar value she saw him place on her.

Over the next 3 days Mina campaigned hard throughout the school, and although the general population was hesitant her clientele grew exponentially. She had not only received 10 customers, but 10 male customers and 20 female. It was all love advice that they seeked, but she didn't mind. She listened diligently to her first customer and after she had been successful in her endeavors, Mina became known as the guru of advice.

But the best part of the situation was the look on Kyoya's face that she had beat him. Kyoya tried to hide it but she saw right through his act.

Kyoya knew she could see through most of his barriers and that thought bugged him. He was genuinely surprised at how many people had requested her however, especially the amount of males. She was dubbed as the Master listener type and the student body had flocked to her. He knew her curvy body was attractive but it irked him to see the males lined up by her tucked away oasis of privacy. But why should it irk him? The money was just pouring in. He decided that the vexation was from the noise that the desperadoes produced while waiting and the types of conversations held in those lines. Most of them just wanted to stare into his lovely purple eyes for their allotted time.

Mina sensed Kyoya's growing annoyance and asked the men and women in line if they would quiet down and give respect to all clients and to remind them that there were girls being attended to by the host club. She had noticed that Kyoya had a customer and hoped that it would keep his annoyance at bay. And went back to work.

At the end of the day while the club was cleaning up for the day, Tamaki suggested that they all go to Kyoya's resort again since they were making so much money and Honey seconded that motion with a 'yay!' but Haruhi quickly vetoed this idea seconded by a 'yeah' from Mori after what had happened last time.

One of the twins spoke up and said, "Kyoya, didn't you get rid of the Alligators and killer spiders after Honey went missing last time?"

What kind of resort is that? Mina wondered and gave Haruhi a look. Haruhi looked back and shook her head as if saying don't ask.

Kyoya responded, "yeah we did get rid of the more dangerous creatures there but we are currently re-constructing the hotel."

"Do you take excursions all the time?" Mina asked.

"Pretty much. We barely get any work done and I think it's just a ploy to get me to stay longer." Haruhi responded.

Then the other twin asked, "Haruhi, didn't we get you a passport?" With that ever-so-present devilish gleam.

Haruhi sighed realizing where the conversation was going and the twins both shouted out, let's go to Fiji!

Ahhh, the rich person's paradise, Mina thought. "I'm down for a vacation." She said.

"You've only worked 3 days," replied Kyoya.

"Doesn't matter," she retorted.

"Then it's settled," exclaimed Tamaki. "We go to the beach and I can see my beautiful daughter in a bikini this time!"

"No." Was the only thing Haruhi uttered.

Then a strange sound interrupted the ambiance of the room. It was the Switz National Anthem. Mina fumbled to answer the phone.

"Hello? Kurasuma? Oh that's terrible! Oh no, don't worry, I'll figure out something. No, No, just get yourself help. Alright, bye."

"Is something wrong," asked Honey?

"Sorta, my driver got into an accident, he's fine but the car is all messed up and neither of my parent are home yet to sent their car out."

"One of us will drive you home," Tamaki offered.

"Oh that's very kind of you but I could never accept such hospitality." Mina replied embarrassed at how quickly these people had befriended her.

"Nonsense. You are a member of this club, a good friend and a damsel in distress. All three qualifications to accept our hospitality. Now what is your address?" Tamaki pursued.

Mina realized he was going to be stubborn but before she could reply, Kyoya interrupted saying, "She lives closest to me, I'll take her, besides, Tamaki, aren't you taking Haruhi home?"

Tamaki blushed out of embarrassment and gave a quick nod and sweep Haruhi away. Mina said goodbye to the rest of the host club members and left with Kyoya.

* * *

><p>What will happen? Only I know. Please review so I can do a good job with this story.<p> 


	3. Why?

I didn't realize how short that last chapter was when I posted it! I'm sorry about that. This one is a little longer and I'll try to make the rest the sameish length. I'm a music kid so I'm really horribly busy all the time. But if you all really like the story I'll find time to put aside to keep writing this. Please review! It really helps me to keep going.

I do not own Ouran.

* * *

><p>She forgot that it was an hour long drive from her house to school. It was uncomfortable at first because Kyoya wouldn't speak.<p>

"Where do you live, Kyoya?" She asked.

"Two blocks away from you," he responded.

"Oh, I'm glad you don't have to go too far out of the way to take me home, thank you so much bye the way." She bowed.

"Of course." He said and went back to staring out the window. Awkward.

They rode in silence for a few more minutes when suddenly he looked straight at her, his eyes trying to pierce into her soul. He was complicated that was for sure. She was generally good at reading people but he was so guarded it was hard to tall what he was thinking, which alerted her, yet intrigued her. The stare was making her feel pressured to say something.

Before she could think about it he simply stated, "Purple is my favorite color." Then looked away again. Was this his attempt at a compliment? Did he mean her eyes? He was so puzzling. Then again, he probably didn't know what to think of her either, she was always polite, never reckless, never started fights, unless it was her secret war with the twins and behaved as she should. Never showing any sense of personality. She didn't quite trust the Ootori boy yet. Not that he gave any reason for mistrust, he was just too well guarded.

The rest of the trip was in silence after that single comment. When they arrived at her house/mansion he walked her to the door, where her father opened it worriedly, as Mina assured him that she was completely unharmed. Then she introduced Kyoya to him and the exchanged polite conversational tidbits. Kyoya then made his excuses to leave, somehow promising to be around again sometime, something which her father was delighted to hear.

They then had dinner and Mina politely excused herself from the table after informing her parents on her trip to the beach. Her stepmother at first objected stating that her reputation would be at risk staying with men unsupervised, bit her father had reassured Aya that all would be well. Something in his tone made Mina's stomach flip which was why she had to excuse herself, but he hadn't mentioned her missing her first day of classes and for that she was grateful.

When Mina had left to lye down her father, Owen Heart, got one Mr. Ootori on the phone and explained the days events. After much conversation they had come to a rather favorable agreement for both parties.

The next morning Mina did her usual routine, but on the table was a note written by her father explaining that she would go to the headmaster's office the moment she went to school. As she stepped out of her home, she was overtaken by a mob of reporters, asking how she felt about the decision. She had no idea what they were talking about so she plastered a fake smile to her face and simply stated, no comment.

When she got to school, there were groups of female students looking at her with enraged expressions. Mina went down to the headmaster's office as she was instructed only to find her father, Kyoya and another older man who was not the headmaster.

The man stood to introduce himself. "I am Mr. Ootori, Kyoya's father. We were hoping to tell you two this under more favorable circumstances, but I have been called away on a very urgent business trip." At the last comment Mina saw Kyoya slightly smirk as if that were a joke.

"Tell us what, exactly?" Mina replied.

"Mina! You are to be more polite to Mr. Ootori." Her father reprimanded her, scowling at her while looking apologetically towards the other man.

"I would be more polite, father. But, in fact, I was mobbed by reporters this morning and half the student population was glaring at me. I don't know if being polite is appropriate at the moment. It seems that if Mr. Ootori was such an engaging matter we should get straight to the point." Mina had no idea where this confidence came from but she didn't like how the situation was unfolding nor did she tolerate being ignorant on a subject everyone else seemed to know.

"Quite." Mr. Ootori replied to her outburst. "The let's get to the point shall we? You and Kyoya are now engaged and neither your father, nor I, Mina want to here any complaints on the subject. It will be good for both our companies in the end."

Mina looked at Kyoya but he wouldn't look back at her, he probably realized the situation when he arrived as well so he didn't look surprised. Mina had figured that was what the meeting was about. She gave a brief nod to all three men and made an excuse that she would be late to class, fuming inside for her father making that type of decision. Given to her own devices she might have ended up with Kyoya anyway, she had to admit his mysterious personality and good looks appealed to her, but now that the decision was made for her, she didn't want any part of him and was determined to ignore him.

When she entered her classroom, Haruhi greeted her and the two girls chatted for a little bit, which raised her spirits. But then the twins strolled in.

"Hey Mina! Is what they say about you and Kyoya true?" They asked.

"Yes." She replied with a sigh and when Haruhi looked at her questioningly Mina explained the morning's events.

The twins looked at each other and snickered. They then slinked off to devise something, Mina knew it.

Classes, in Mina's opinion just went by too quickly. She didn't want to go up to the club room and almost feigned illness but decided against it.

Immediately when she walked in she noticed her guest list was empty. She figured that the females hated her for being engaged to a host and the males knew to back off wherever the Ootori family was involved, but she couldn't stand for that, she was supposed to be helping Haruhi with her debt. But then Mina also noticed that Kyoya's guest list was also empty. He would not be happy about that.

As much as Mina wanted to ignore Ootori, this situation needed to be sorted out. So, Mina went over and sat at his table, were he was fervently working on his laptop, avoiding any human contact. Mina looked around for any ideas and noticed a few of the other hosts' clients curiously looking over. Kyoya could almost see the imaginary light bulb appear over her head.

She inconspicuously sent a message to Kyoya's phone.

-Bipolar Lovers?-

Luckily all messages were re-rerouted to his computer whenever he was working and responded: -How?-

-In love one moment, fighting and ignoring each other the next. Keep them guessing and give them a scandal.- Mina just wanted something to work.

-I'm not sure if that would work at all- Then he looked up at Mina, she pretended to say something. He looked at her questioningly and began to speak, but she loudly got up and ran away crying. He was dumbfounded. Was she offended he didn't like her suggestion? This was going to be a long life time.

When she was gone girls from the club started filling up his guest list. But when they sat down, they didn't want to be showered with attention, that sat down to give Kyoya love advice. Then he realized that they would give him advice, the two would pretend it worked for a little while and then go back to arguing. It was a somewhat ingenious attempt to get customers back.

When Mina came back after all the customers had left to help clean up for the day Kyoya and her explained to Tamaki and the rest of the club the plan, saying this might be the only way to restore their customers as they could not change their parent's decisions.

After much deliberation the host club agreed that it was an idea that could be used but wished there could be another way. Mina verbally consented her agreement. She didn't want to be engaged to anyone. Everyone wished each other a good night and left while excitedly talking about the beach the next day. Kyoya went to get his laptop and called out to Mina. She walked out the door not wanting to speak. She speed walked but he kept calling out to her.

"Mina! Please stop, I have to talk to you." He pleaded from down the hallway.

She whipped around to face him and angrily asked, "What do you want?"

Kyoya replied, "We are going to be married after graduation, we should eventually talk, don't you think?"

"Eventually," Mina agreed and whipped back around and stormed out of the school.

* * *

><p>Reviewing is good for the writer's soul.<p>

\/


	4. This Shouldn't Happen

Sorry for the wait, busy at school! The next upload might take me quite a while because I have so many things to do. Thank you for all who have made this story their favorite/put it on their alert. That really encourages me to keep this story going! :) But I do ask you to please review, or maybe I might not put up the next chapter... 0.0... maybe.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Though it would be nice.

* * *

><p>She hadn't meant to take her anger out on him but she was so frustrated. When she arrived home she went straight to confront her father. But her stepmother, stepped in her way.<p>

"Please move! I have to speak to my father." Mina pleaded. She wanted the situation resolved as quickly as possible.

"You will do no such thing, you brat. You're father is too busy for you and you will marry that boy." The women nastily replied.

Mina was shocked; her stepmother had just called her a brat. Mina had never truly asked for anything in her life. She accepted whatever clothes or trinkets were bought for her and she had bought the rest of the stuff she had with her allowance, which although generous, was mostly saved up because she didn't particularly care for that many material goods.

"What did you just say to me?" It was the only thing Mina could think of.

"You heard me you brat leave now," was the only reply. When Mina still tried to get past the woman, she slapped her. Mina put her hand to her face ready to scream.

"If you scream I will tell your father whatever vicious thing I have to to get you kicked out of this house," she smirked, "now run along."

"No." Mina turned her back to her so she couldn't see the tears welling up from the sting on her cheek. Her stepmother then took a decorative plaque on the wall next to her and hit Mina straight in the back with it.

The pain was close to intolerable, it would leave a giant bruise and Mina, almost crying out decided the situation was better handled through more subtle means then crying out to daddy for help.

"I was just going to tell him that I was going to miss him while I was a the beach for our vacation," Mina tried weakly to get into that room.

"I'll pass along the message," Aya responded with a smug look.

The woman was bad news but Mina managed to walk to her room where she finally let out a cry from pain. The pain radiated all across her back. But she couldn't give in now. She had to make a few phone calls.

She picked up her neon blue cell phone and made a call she figured she would regret.

-Hello? Mina, why are you calling?- came the annoyed voice from the other line.

-Oh, thank goodness you picked up. Hikaru, listen. I need a favor.- Her voice practically begging.

-Is everything alright you sound awful?-

-Yes, yes everything is fine, but I fell down the stairs and I need a swimsuit for tomorrow that will cover my back because it's bruised, do you think your mother has one in stock? I don't want the rest of the club to worry.-

While she was talking, Hikaru's eyes slanted in suspicion. Mina was usually very graceful and very careful he'd never seen her falter. But he wouldn't question it …yet.

-Yeah, we should have one like that around somewhere, I'll ask and say it's for a friend and I'll bring it tomorrow for you.-

-Thank you so much Hikaru. I really owe you one.- She gleefully responded.

-I'll keep that in mind- he replied and hung up the phone, maybe he could get a glance at that bruise as repayment, something was just off with her voice and he didn't trust her story. He then checked for a bathing suit and afterword, put in a phone call to Kyoya.

The next morning, bright and early, much to Mina's abhorrence the club met at Honey's mansion, and took their jet because his family had offered. Once seated Mina immediately fell asleep until she heard Haruhi shouting.

In a half awoken state she asked, "Haruwie wahts da matta?"

"How eloquent," Kaoru chuckled.

"The ocean is so pretty and clear! That's amazing!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Aggravated by being woken up in such a fashion Mina tried to go back to sleep but realized they'd be landing soon and didn't bother.

Once they landed they got their bags and proceeded by car to the hotel, they were booked for two nights. After a group meeting they decided it was such a nice day out that they were all going to head to the beach, Hikuru had privately informed Mina that the swimsuit was already stashed in her bags so she had no worries. Mina made her way up to the room with Haruhi, as it was decided they would share. When she took the suit out of the bag though she was mortified. It was so…conservative and girly at the same time. All she could think was the twins were going to have a good laugh at her.

The swimsuit in question was a deep red color, which was fine, but it was a turtle-necked swimsuit with a short frilly skirt at the bottom, almost like a ice skating outfit it was also binding so it hid her…assets. But she guessed it would serve the purpose of covering her back and she did have her normal one if the bruise healed in time.

She put her long wavy hair in a high ponytail, applied sunscreen and put on a beach cover up as well as grabbed her beach bag. They all met in the lobby and headed off to the beach that wasn't far away at all, all the had to do was walk outside. The water was a brilliant blue and the waves were calm, it was a perfect day to be on the beach. Kyoya had also checked out all the flights to Fiji, private and public to make sure nobody from school world be there so Haruhi could enjoy life as a girl.

They all set up blankets and umbrellas and immediately the twins and Honey ran towards the water, and since Honey went Mori went. Tamaki and Haruhi gave each other a look, so Haruhi took off her cover and was wearing a bue tankini, and the look of disappointment on Tamaki's face was evident. But they both went into the water.

"Thank goodness they all went in, I won't feel so awkward about my bathing suit," said Mina to Kyoya.

-silence-

Kyoya ignored her, just as she wanted. But he saw her from the corner of his eye taking off her cover up. He saw that her swimsuit was Hitachiin made and it looked _good_ on her. He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and had to shift in his seat under his umbrella and reposition his laptop.

"Are you gonna come play, or are you going to work the whole time?" She asked him teasingly, but he still didn't respond, there was an oh-so-interesting blank screen on his laptop that he had to keep staring at. He looked at her profile from the corner of his eye and she looked so beautiful he was about to give in, and especially since he received that phone call last night from Hikaru but he stood his ground.

When he didn't respond she left to go play with her friends in the ocean. It was at that time he started his research.

Mina was a little disappointed when Kyoya didn't talk to her but she wasn't surprise after the way she had treated him the night before.

Taking a vacation after the way Aya had treated her felt nice and the warmth of the sky and the cool of the ocean felt incredible. As they were playing, however, Honey jumped on her back to avoid a splash attack from the twins and the impact caused her to fall forward from the pain of the bruise. The water entered her mouth and nose, she knew she was drowning; there was nothing she could do.

Unconsciousness hit her.

* * *

><p>REVIEW...please? I'm desperate. And I left it at a cliff hanger. And my ideas for the next part are really good...<p>

Thanks for reading.


	5. A Favorable Turn

This is a treat for the 3? People who reviewed :) Thanks guys! I got homework done early this weekend so I had a little extra time on my hands. But I am SUPER busy so please keep that in mind. I have the next chapter already written and I'm going to hold it hostage until I get 10 or so reviews. :p maybe. Oh and I think this is the chapter some of you have been waiting for ;)

I do not own Ouran High School High School

* * *

><p>Mina woke up coughing up seawater on the beach. After she had finished expelling her lunges of all the liquid she looked up to see Mori sitting over her, she quickly sat up but she knew she was blushing.<p>

Then she saw Honey balling, and asked, "Honey what's wrong, I'm okay."

He flung himself at her and continued to cry out, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have jumped on you! I could have killed you! I'm so sorry!"

She picked him up and placed him in front of her and explained, "Honey, it is not your fault, I shouldn't have been so sneaky about the pain on my back, if I would've been straightforward in the first place it would have never happened so it was by no means your fault."

Her words seemed to calm the older boy down, if only a little bit.

"How did you get hurt?" Tamaki asked looking very concerned.

"I fell down the stairs last night, I'm fine. I guess wood stairs and socks don't add up to happy times," Mina responded, lying through her teeth. Everybody nodded in understanding and the twins broke the solemn mood by attempting to put a crab down Tamaki's swim trunks, which made everyone crack up in laughter and they all soon went back to playing and started a game of volleyball. Mina looked at Hikaru for a brief second to send him a mental thanks for taking the attention off of her.

Mina called Mori over. "Mori, did you save me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He stated monotonously and gave a single nod.

She blushed, "Thank you," she said sincerely and hugged him. He nodded again and when she let go he went back to Honey. –The action did not go by unnoticed by anyone.

As the sun was setting, they all returned to the hotel and ate dinner together, making such a ruckus that they almost got kicked out. They then all broke apart for the night owing to the fact they were all tired from playing all day. The girls returned to their room and put their pajamas on. Mina put on a black cami and green short-shorts and hoped her plan would work. She just had to figure out an explanation to leave the room.

"Hey Mina," Haruhi began, "I'm going to go see Tamaki for a little while… he gets uhm…. Paranoid if you leave him alone for too long…"

Her attempt at an excuse was pathetic so Mina winked at the other girl and said, "go get 'im tiger," and gave her a thumbs up. Haruhi took one of the keys and left the room, probably blushing all the way down the hall.

After counting to twenty Mina also got up and went to one Mr. Ootori's room and knocked.

"Go away Tamaki." Came his voice from the other side of the door.

"and what if it's not Tamaki?" She asked through the door.

"Then especially go away." He sounded cranky.

"Kyoya I will stand out here until you open this door and let me in or until I am kidnapped. The latter being the more likely to happen."

She heard him mumble to himself then he came and opened the door just wide enough for her to squeeze her tiny frame in. She was shocked to see his glasses off.

"Make it quick, I'm working on something important." He growled. This was disturbing his plan to ignore her.

"Listen, I came here to apologize about yesterday, you must be frustrated as well with the whole situation and you wanted to act like an adult about it and I acted very childish." She stated apologetically.

"That's fine. I realized how upset you were and should've waited until you wanted to talk, now if that's everything, I need to get back to work." He turned his to back to her and sat down on his bed. She followed him, however and sat on his bed as well.

"Actually… there's a favor I need to ask of you, and I wouldn't normally bother but…. You're the only one who could help." She looked downcast like she wasn't proud she had to ask.

Interested, he saw that she was actually distressed over this problem and said, "you can tell me what the problem, but I rarely help unless there's something in it for me."

She looked at him inquisitively at this statement at first but accepted it and said, "I need your helping buying my stepmother's diamond company out from under her."

"Before I decide to help you I need two things from you." He replied.

"What is that?" She asked, confused.

"First I need you to tell me what's in it for me and second I need you to show me your back." He put the conditions out blatantly and she looked like she was on the verge of tears from frustration. That meant she knew that he knew that there was more to it.

But in the end she turned around and showed him a giant black bruise in a rectangular shape. He softly traced it and she shivered in response of the touch.

"This is from her, isn't it?" He asked not really wanting to know the truth, it would enrage him too much.

"Yes." Is the only answer she gave but it set him off because he knew she was holding back tears.

Trying to change the subject and remain calm he then asked, "My payment?"

Mina knew he had enough money to not be bribed with it and to buy anything he could ever want so she couldn't possibly offer him that. She had come to the conclusion earlier while she was thinking of asking for his help that she could only offer him one thing, "You can have anything you want." She stated with a resolved tone that implied something…unrefined

He looked at her up and down, she had purposely worn such little clothing, and the offer was becoming way too tempting.

"You don't really mean what you're saying." Kyoya offered in an attempt to restrain himself, she was just so gorgeous and her eyes were so piercing. They pierced straight through his heart.

Mina knew he was raised to be a gentleman so she decided to take the situation into her own hands and gripped his shirt and softly tugged him on top of her, he didn't need much persuading. Once over her, he made sure there was no pressure where the bruise was. Their faces got closer and closer together. Then suddenly, their lips barely touched. It was here he hesitated for a moment trying to calculate the value of something but that simple touch sent Kyoya over the edge and his mouth crashed down onto hers lapping like waves.

Mina lost sight of her goal and realized she had been waiting for this moment since she first saw him. She lost herself in his kisses.

Once they were both breathless he slowly propped himself up and said, "Payment accepted." Then he fully got himself up and began working on his laptop again.

Mina was a little disappointed that that's where they were ending but she was relieved he didn't take his full payment right then and there. But she was a little offended when he started to work immediately after what they had just done.

"What are you doing?" She asked barely able to hide her annoyance.

"Exactly what you paid me for, I'm destroying you stepmother's company," he calmly answered even though he was really suppressing rage.

"Already?" She enquired surprised.

"Yes, because I have more important things I want to get to," he responded.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I interrupted your work, I forgot, sorry," she said flurrying to get up.

He moved his computer from his lap and gently pinned her back down saying, "that is not what I meant," he stated staring into her eyes. She gulped at his statement and he replied to the gulp saying, "don't worry, I would never do anything that you would not want me to do."

She relaxed at this statement and waited patiently for him to finish whatever he was doing. When he put his computer back on the nightstand next to the bed he said "if all goes well, you'll own your stepmother's company within the week." With that business he went to get back on her but she grabbed him and flipped him and smothered him with kisses.

"Thank you," she finally said in between kisses. He didn't even bother responding and just went back to her sweet pink lips. They continued on with this for a while until Mina realized the time and went back to her room, sighing all the way.

* * *

><p>Finally, right! Tell me what you guys thought! It would be REALLY appreciated. And I was nice enough to not end with a cliff hanger this time. SO REVIEW.<p> 


	6. Why so Many?

Hey there! I'm disappointed I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted but such is the life of a fanfic author. Thanks to everyone that has made me and this story their favorite! I really appreciate that, so this is for all of you that have given me support.

On a side note, midterms are coming up so the next chapter update may come later rather than sooner, I am completely bogged down with work.

On another side note, I've been reading the manga called Fairy Tail way too much and I may end up starting a fan fiction for that story as well, so be on the look out.

Final side note (sorry!) I do not own Ouran High School Host club.

* * *

><p>Haruhi had the same expression that Mina had but still asked, "Where were you for so long, Mina?"<p>

Mina suspected the girl already know so she simply countered with, "he is my fiancée you know."

"I knew it! I couldn't imagine where else you could have gone," she replied with a grin.

"Well get that smirk off your face Haruhi! I'm not the only one with messy hair!" Mina giggled when Haruhi raced to the mirror to inspect the accusation, "See? That just confirms it."

Haruhi gave up, "Alright, just don't tell anyone, okay? Besides, I'm a host. I'm supposed to be a boy."

"Hate to tell you Haruhi, but everyone already knows." At this statement Haruhi blushed. "But I won't tell anyone, I promise." Mina crossed her heart.

The girls talked for a little longer, both teasing one another, and then went to bed.

The next morning was another beautiful morning but jellyfish had swarm in over night and the beach was littered with them so the gang decided to go to a nearby outdoor waterpark instead. Having changed plans they stopped back at the hotel for a brief moment to switch over some things and got back into the car. The water park was huge and it wasn't too filled up which was good news.

Mina decided since everybody knew about the bruise she might as well wear the swimsuit she was originally planning on. But first they had to lock all valuable items away and make sure their keys were securely around their wrists. Mina put all her valuables in her locker, and then shyly took off her cover up to reveal a purple halter bikini that matched her eyes, and there was no hiding her assets with this bikini. She was pretty well endowed with an hour glass figure, and a stomach she had to work dang hard at to keep flat.

She could see Kyoya trying to avoid looking obvious, but Mina thought that if you were to wear a swimsuit, you were to do it right. Kyoya had found a nice chair to sun himself in, while the rest of the gangs stood in lines waiting to go in some of the tubes.

While getting out of one of the dunking pools and heading towards Kyoya, three guys had barred her passage and began to blatantly hit on her. She tried to walk past them, but they wouldn't let her. Everyone else was still at the top of the tube because she had raced them, with a head start, so they ended up behind a few people and could not come to her rescue. But Kyoya had been watching her, he didn't even care if he was being obvious. He walked over towards them and managed to get to her side.

"Who is this?" The seeming leader of the three asked.

Kyoya had opened his mouth to say, her boyfriend, but Mina spoke first and said, "He's my fiancée!" While hugging his arm.

Kyoya looked over at her astonished and she place a chaste kiss on his mouth.

"Oh, sorry bro. Didn't see a ring. Later," one of the other ones said and the all left.

Mina looked back at Kyoya, "What's wrong hun?" She asked.

Kyoya took a minute to recollect himself and said, "that's the first time you've recognized me as your fiancée." Then he smiled.

Mina replied, "Well that's what you are. Why don't I have a ring, by the way?"

"Because it's not a truly official engagement," Kyoya offered as an explaination.

"That's not what the press seem to think, or the student body at Ouran," retorted Mina but she didn't press the matter and further. It wasn't that important.

That's when Mina felt two sets of arms wrapping around her. She jumped and looked to see two flashes of orange by her side.

"Oh Minnnnnnnnaaaaaaa~" They sang together.

Exasperated, Mina sighed, "What do you want?" She asked.

"Did we just see you kiss Kyoya? In public no less?" They purred at her.

Squeamish from the proximity of the twins, Mina tried to squirm out of their grasp but they held on tighter. She knew they could see Kyoya's expression getting darker as he became territorial. Noticing this Mori came over and plucked her out of their grasp and gently set her down.

"Fine! We didn't want to play with her anymore anyway," stated Kaoru and the twins sauntered off.

"Thank you Mori from saving me from the clutches of the mischievous duo. This is the second time you've saved me from harm," said Mina giving him a friendly smile.

"That's what he's here for!" Sang Honey. And the two of them ran away as well going back to their playing.

Mina noticed the absence of one Haruhi Fujioka and one Tamaki Souh, this would have to be investigated later. Then she looked over a Kyoya who had a perturbed look on his face. She looked questioningly at him.

He simply shook his head and said, "so many guys are attracted to you."

She blinked rapidly a few times in confusion and shrugged at the statement. She didn't want to start an argument over something as ridiculous as that statement. There couldn't be people that thought her attractive, right? That was silly to think about besides Kyoya. The guys who hit on her earlier were just jerks and womanizers so she couldn't count them. But she didn't want to think on the matter any longer and wanted to go back to play.

"Are you actually going to join us now Mr. Danny Downer?" She asked teasingly.

"Nope." Was the only reply.

"Suit yourself," she nodded and went off to follow the twins and Mori carrying Honey.

Much of the day went on the same and the gang stayed at the park until closing time they were having so much fun.

After they had gathered their belongings from their lockers they headed out to eat. While eating Tamaki said, "it's sad that we having to go back home tomorrow, don't you think?"

Everybody nodded in agreement and went back to eating. They returned to the hotel and packed their belongings for the journey home the next morning.

"So… Haruhi. Where were you and Tamaki most of today?" Mina asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We were with you the whole day," she calmly refuted.

"Sure you were, that's why I saw you making out in the tunnel of love," Mina said with her poker face hoping to catch the girl off guard.

Haruhi immediately blushed and cried out, "Okay, okay! But you can't tell anyone." Then Mina made a face that said 'I got you.' And Haruhi looked mortified. The girls both laughed until their sides hurt after that moment, and then decided to go to sleep.

The next morning they woke up to loud banging on the door. Haruhi looked at Mina who had a death glare on her face from being woken up so early in the morning. She did not appreciate this. But by the urgency of the knocking, they girls gave each other worried looks and Haruhi quickly went to open the door.

Immediately Tamaki jumped onto Haruhi and cried out, "Oh Haruhi it's terrible, oh so terrible! I just don't know what to do! What do we do Haruhi? Why is this happening?" The dreadful words came rushing out of his mouth.

"Senpai. I don't know what to do because you haven't told me the problem yet." She responded with a deadpan voice. She was still embarrassed about showing affection in front of others.

"Look out your window! It's awful!" He shouted in turmoil.

Mina walked over to the window and opened the blinds and let out a stifle screamed. She knew exactly what was happening. The wind was blowing fast enough to carry heavy debris and the rain was pouring down in buckets. The sea looked chaotic, tumultuous and pure deadly.

They were trapped in a hurricane.

* * *

><p>Mwahahhahahahaa. I know I'm evil. -_-' Anyway if I ever go a really long time without posting anything please say something. I'm very scatter brained.<p>

Also, PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Trapped in the Storm

Hello there! Here's a short little chapter, but I got a stroke of inspiration and wrote something up quick. I need to start focusing on school more (and not start another fan fiction like I have). But I will do my best to continue updating. Thank you for all the favorites! I really appreciate it!

I do not own Ouran High School Host club.

* * *

><p>Even though Haruhi didn't look scared at all Mina felt panic inside.<p>

"How long will we be stuck here?" Mina asked, feigning calm.

"The weather channel says three days at the most," Tamaki replied in utter panic.

Haruhi took Tamaki out in the hallway at an attempt to calm him down. Mina took this time to pull put her cell phone and try to call her father. She attempted his office number several times and left a message and tried his cell phone half a dozen times. And even tried Aya's number a couple of times and couldn't get a hold of anyone. Finally she remembered that her house still have a landline phone and called that. The butler picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello? It's Mina. Can you give a message to my father?"

"Oh Mina! Thank goodness with everything going on at the house I can't believe that nobody had contacted you!" He said worriedly.

"Everything going on? What is happening?" She was very upset by his tone.

"Oh Mina! It's terrible! It's about your father he-" the phone call ended.

Mina checked her phone and it said 'no service available.' Mina ran out into the hallway, "Tamaki, Haruhi! Can I borrow one of your phones?" She asked hurriedly. They both held up their phones to their faces to look at them and showed them to Mina. 'No Service Avaliable.'

She ran back into the room and tried the hotel phone but that didn't work either. She had no way of contacting the house until this mess was figured out. Sh paced back and forth fretting, until she decided to go get Kyoya's help, he was a wiz kid, and he'd figure something out.

Mina raced down the hallway leaving Haruhi to cower in fear of the lightning with Tamaki. As she ran the hallway lights flickered on and off, freaking her out a little. Kyoya's door was slightly ajar, Mina was hesitant about entering, it seemed like something you would see in a horror movie. Taking a deep breath in, Mina walked in to see Kyoya perched over he laptop looking stunned.

He turned around and gave the freakiest face and whispered, "no service available."

At this Mina began laughing. She continued to laugh clutching her sides from the pain. Kyoya looked at her irked, this was a serious problem to him and she was over there cracking up.

Mina wiped a tear from her eye and said in between giggles, "I'm sorry Kyoya, it was just so… anticlimactic!" And she burst out laughing again.

"What am I going to do without my work?" He said, anger reaching his voice.

"Socialize with the rest of the host club, hope we don't die, play a game, you know the usual," she said trying to calm him down.

He came at her. In a matter of seconds he had her pinned against the wall and manically said, "a game definitely sounds good." He then roughly kissed her but in a very passionate manner.

She melted under him and feeling the lack of resistance he flung her onto his bed. They kissed more, each getting more fervent then the next. Then there was an audible throat clear.

The two bewilderedly looked up to see a set of mouths plastered into smirks holding cell phones. Horror sunk in as the lovers untangled themselves and chased the twins out the door.

After what seemed like hours of chasing, Kyoya and Mina gave up panting down the hallway returning to Kyoya's room. "How did they even get in?" He asked.

Mina paused, her eyes glazed over and she looked in Kyoya's direction, terror beginning to form on her face. "I may have forgotten to close the door…" She admitted weakly.

Kyoya's face distorted with anger, "Are you kidding me! Do you know what will happen if those pictures surface any where? My chance at any moving up within the Ootori group will be ruined!"

Mina put her hand his arm and faced him, "Kyoya, I don't think Hikaru and Kaoru would ever do anything like that."

He ripped his body away from her calming hand. "I wouldn't put it past the two of them."

She winced at the malice in his voice. She knew the twins would never do anything like that but attempting to convince Kyoya otherwise was a difficult task. "Kyoya, our friends would never do that to us."

"They are not my friends, they are my colleagues. We are all in line to become the most powerful people in Japan. I know that nothing will stop me from achieving my goals." Kyoya replied coldly and very calculated.

"That is disgusting Kyoya. They are more than your co-workers. The host club is like a family, we all have to stick together and help one another," Alice pleaded with him.

"You sound like that idiot Tamaki when you say things like us being a family I thought you were better than that," countered Kyoya. He immediately realized his mistake when tears formed in Mina's eyes.

She felt betrayed. "Well guess what Kyoya! I'm not better than that so you can go spend the rest of your life working for a company that will never satisfying you because when you reach the top, you'll be alone. We are done, don't come near me again," Mina shouted at the top of her voice, she was trying not to lose it in front of him. She ran down the hallway, but not on the way back to her room.

Kyoya punched the wall in frustration of everything. He spoiled everything good thing he had just because of those stupid twins; No, because of his overreaction. He would go and apologize later when she had cooled off. She had to forgive him, right?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review!<p> 


	8. Forgiveness is Fleeting

**Chapter 8 Forgiveness is Fleeting**

Hi everyone! I realize this took me almost a million years to get out the next chapter and I do apoligize for that. I've had it written for forever. I've decided to give this story a few twists and turns, so I hope you like it and you don't think I'm too evil, but those are for later ;p Anyway, enjoy and I'll try to update sooner next time! And thanks to all those who have reviewed this story, you really keep me going!

* * *

><p>Wrong. He was so wrong. Not only did she not forgive him, she seemed more hostile then ever on the plane ride home. Kyoya had gathered from Haruhi that Mina had still not been in contact with her father since the storm began. And now that it had ended the home phone line said it was no longer in service. For the rest of the storm Kyoya had learned that Mina spent it either in the twins room behind closed doors or with Honey and Mori playing hide and go seek. She had avoided him for most of the time and when she had to be near him, she did not acknowledge his existence.<p>

No matter what Kyoya tried Mina would not respond. The fact that she was spending so much time with Hikaru and Kaoru also irked him. He didn't mind her hanging out with Honey but he didn't feel so comfortable with Mori and her being together. Yes maybe her felt threatened and was jealous but he didn't care he missed her company.

The plane landed but no car was waiting for Mina so instead she had the twins take her home. When they arrived there was police tape everywhere as well as cars and officers.

"What is going on here?" Mina asked to no one in particular, baffled.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Hikaru asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No, I want to face whatever this is alone." She replied with a wobble in her voice.

"Are you sure? I don't think you should," he chastised not having a good feeling about the situation.

"Yes I am sure, thank you for the ride home." She said hopping out of the car. After exchanging farewells, she waved to their car driving away. She walked closer to her home.

An officer who wore the look of inspector detective sauntered up to her and asked, "are you Mina Heart daughter of Mr. Owen Heart?"

"Yes officer. I am so confused. What's wrong? What happened here?"

"I am sorry to inform you that you are under arrest for the suspected murder of your father," he said although he didn't look sorry about that at all.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Mina screamed indignantly.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," the officer droned and cuffed Mina placing her in the cop car.

At the station, Mina didn't know whom to call. Her father was murdered, her stepmother, Aya, crying to reporters that she couldn't believe Mina would do such a thing. She was still mad at Kyoya even though she wasn't actually still mad at him. Then there was always the fact that she was now a criminal. She didn't want to ruin any of her friends' reputations that they were associating their families names and companies with a criminal. The Host club as probably in trouble as it was.

She would call Haruhi but with the bail being in the hundreds of thousands of dollars Haruhi could do nothing for her. Sighing in defeat, Mina sat in her cell with her back against the wall. What else could she do? So she reserved her phone call and sat on the floor dreaming of better things.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Thanks!<p> 


	9. Phone Call

**Chapter 9 Phone Call**

****All those extra reviews got me motivated! Here's the next chapter for my lovely fans :) thank you for reading.

I do not own Ouran HS HC

* * *

><p>Mina didn't want to call him. She didn't want to be weak, or constantly rely on one person. She couldn't call anyone from the host club, she didn't want their families involved in this fiasco, besides if they got involved, the public could assume that a jury was paid off.<p>

How could the police possibly believe that Mina had killed her father? She even had an alibi. Apparently, as Mina had been informed, her father was dead before she even left on her trip. That means that nasty woman must have killed her father while Mina was at school. She had even tried to tell the police what had happened with her stepmother, but they called her a liar! Aya really must be good at planting evidence, she thought.

Looking on the bright side, Mina thought, she was at least alone in the cell. No creepy murderer sitting across from her staring at her like she was a piece of meat. Still, the cell was not the lap of luxury that she was quite used to. It was cold and lonely. And the realization hit her. She was alone. Her father was dead, Aya probably did it, the host club could do nothing for her and she had last left Kyoya on bad terms. No one was coming for her, she would be here alone forever. The host club might come to her defense on the witness stand, but she seriously did not want to get them involved, especially if Aya had already paid off all the likely judges that would handle her case.

She lost her resolve in that moment. The crushing void emptiness overcame her, tears rolled down her face as she crumpled into the corner. A guard came up to the front of the cell,

"Ready to make that phone call?" He asked with a grin on his face, eyeing her up and down.

Mina could only nod. The guard, who was a very burly man, walked her to where the phones were located. She sat down, pick up the phone and dialed.

There was an agitated, "hello?" on the end. She winced. This was a mistake. She couldn't speak, the only thing her voice could muster was a pathetic, desolate,

"Please."

Kyoya did not like being woken up. Ever. So when his phone rang at 5a.m. he was peeved. He ignored it hoping it wasn't important. When the phone rang again he almost tossed it across the room. But he noticed that the caller was his elite, private police force captain.

"What is it?" He asked tired and aggravated.

"I'm sorry sir, to wake you up, but I thought you would like to know this information if you haven't learned it already." The Captain said evading being straightforward.

"Just tell me." Kyoya was now curious, the Captain knew better than to wake him other than in an absolute dire emergency, but if this was just one of Tamaki's emergencies, Kyoya would murder him.

"You fiancée, Miss Mina Heart, was arrested last night for the suspected murder of her father," the Captain stated.

Kyoya's heart jumped out of his chest, murder? Mina? Not possible. What on Earth was going on? He then asked, "Where is she being held?"

The Captain told him the location and then Kyoya hung up on him. The bail money would not be hard to get, but why hadn't Mina called him? She wouldn't have called her stepmother after she left that nasty bruise on her back. He understood that she might not want to shatter his family's reputation but the effect would have already happened the moment it was announced because of their public engagement. His father would be thrilled about that. Would probably say he deserved it being the 3rd son and all.

Then he remembered. Mina was still mad at him. But could he really let her rot in a cell by herself, for something he was well aware she couldn't possibly make herself do? Kyoya couldn't make up his mind. There were so many pros and cons to helping her. If her helped her, she probably wouldn't be mad anymore, plus he really wanted to help her out of there because of his feelings for her. And if he didn't come to her rescue the Hiitachin twins might or Tamaki might do it, not really having anything to inherit.

On the other hand, her bail was a lot of money to dish out when a jury would just announce that she was innocent anyway. And if Mina was still mad after he bailed her out, he would just look and feel like a fool. She clearly didn't want his help since she hadn't called him. He decided that he had enough time to figure it out in the morning and curled up in his bed to get more rest. Just has he had gotten comfy, an unknown number showed up on the caller i.d. of his cell phone.

Although thoroughly pissed at being woken up earlier in the morning and the phone call now he turned over and picked up his phone, "Hello?" He answered agitated.

There was a sound of wobbling for a moment and then,

"Please."

was all that came from the other ended. It was broken and anguished as if this person was tormented by something.

He recognized the voice. It was all he needed. He got out of bed and got dressed and headed to the police station where the girl of his dreams sat against the wall crying, her will finally broken.

That one word was all he needed to fall in love with her.

* * *

><p>REVIEW OR MINA DIES! (Not the author)<p> 


	10. In a Rush

**Chapter 10 In a Rush**

I like when you review! I'll warn you, I have taken the next few chapters as hostages for reviews. Angel2u (I think that's how it was spelled) you get a shout out for the funniest review, I read it late at night and woke up some people in my house laughing. Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews, you really inspire me!

* * *

><p>Kyoya was preparing to leave the house. He had to go get Mina and he didn't care about the repercussions. His father was at the door, standing tall and menacing.<p>

"Kyoya, I have also been notified about what has happened and you are not getting involved and that is final," his father said, obstructing Kyoya's escape.

"Father, you yourself has made her my fiancée, I think it is my duty to help her now," Kyoya could feel the clock ticking, he could feel Mina's anguish for every second he did not come.

"Yes," her father started, "but now she has no inheritance, no prospect in life and has been accused of murder. If you go help this girl, I will disinherit you. You will have none of this family's money, no where to go, none of the influence and absolutely no help."

Kyoya froze. What parent would give their child an ultimatum like this. He somehow knew that Mina was in serious trouble at the moment and his father was not allow him to help.

His hesitation shattered. He had his own investments from money that he had earned, that money was legally his, and only his. He bought his own car, he could easily buy his own place to live, in a few years he could easily buy out his father's own company. And when Mina's name was cleared, she would inherit her father's companies and if everything went well with Kyoya's plans, Aya's company as well.

He pushed past his father and ran through the door, sensing he was running out of time.

The guard had hung up the phone for Mina after her small cry out. Mina looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, in confusion. The guard forcibly took her by the wrist and yanked her away.

He shoved her back into her cell, and whispered through the bars, "I get off in 20 minutes and Aya said if your pathetic little friends don't come for you by then, which they've been paid not too, that I get you all to myself." He eyed her up and down again and left.

* * *

><p>Mina panicked. Even if Kyoya did come it would take more than 20 minutes to get to the prison and there was still no guarantee he would come. Mina sat in fear counting the seconds away until the guard came back. She decided that even if he did come it would be too late. She resolved to separate her mind from her body and look at her life as if she weren't living it. At least then she wouldn't have to experience first hand the horrors that awaited her.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya raced in his Maserati, not caring if he got a ticket, he had to get to Mina. He just had a sick feeling in his stomach that something was not right, and he would not make it on time. He arrived at the prison and made a deadly stop, nearly running into a parked car.<p>

He ran in to the prison, cash in hand, and threw it onto the desk shouting, "I have bail for Miss Mina Heart, please release her immediately," the guard at the counter eyed the money, and walked more slowly then Kyoya could have ever imagined. He grabbed the keys off his belt and opened the first security door.

"You can come in if you'd like," the guard said and Kyoya followed. "Miss Heart is locked up in sector D it'll just take a minute to get there," he told Kyoya.

'Yes but Mina doesn't have a minute,' Kyoya thought to himself. The two men shuffled along the grated walkway each drag of the guard's foot was like a death sentence for Mina to Kyoya.

"Ah, here we are, Sector D, Block 7, cell 492," the guard said looking at Mina's profile. When he looked up, both men were horrified to see Mina being held, in a rather provocative position, by another guard. Kyoya's rage boiled to the surface as he prepared himself to jump this man. The guard who was leading Kyoya said to the guard inside the cell, "look's like you get to occupy that cell now Kenjiro."

Kenjiro looked over and noticing Kyoya hurled Mina to the ground in frustration and said, "I guess your little boyfriend actually came for you," and then continued on to call her many unmentionable names. Kyoya's guard quickly opened the cell where Mina was being held captive and carried her out, while leaving Kenjiro left in the cell.

"We'll deal with him later," the guard told Kyoya. Kyoya thanked the man and took Mina from him. After all the paper work was set Kyoya carried the unconscious girl to his car. He thanked the heavens that no reporters were aware of this exploit or he would never be able to live in the blue-blooded class of society without being constantly bothered.

He drove around hoping that Mina would regain consciousness, he had no idea what to do. If the paparazzi discovered them sharing a house or hotel, even if they didn't do anything, Mina's reputation would be ruined, even if it was with her fiancée.

The girl stirred with a soft groan, Kyoya looked at her hoping she was okay, but what her saw was the girl of his dreams in a catatonic state, her violet eyes absolutely unresponsive to the world around her.

* * *

><p>welp, the plot thickens! Such is the natur of the beast. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	11. Friendly Help

Chapter 11 Friendly Help

I'm so happy how well everyone likes this story so far! You guys really keep me going strong. I think this is the most I've ever updated in such little amount of time. If you ever have constructive critism, ideas, suggestions, etc I'm all ears. Thank you all of you!

I do not own Ouran HSHC. If I did, Mori or Kyoya would be mine.

* * *

><p>Kyoya had no choice. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of one illegitimate halfer. "Kyoya! I'm so happy you called! You never call me! What's going on?" The excited voice asked from the other end of the call.<p>

"Hello Tamaki, I need a favor from you. I've bailed Mina out of jail and my father disinherited me for it. Is it possible for us to stay in your guesthouse for a little while? You might as well call Haruhi too and the rest of the club, there's something wrong with her. Can you do that?" Kyoya asked desperately.

Tamaki took a breath on the other line and switched to his serious voice, "I'm glad she's okay. You're not the only one who knew that she was arrested, and thankfully their not releasing the information to the public, so her stock is okay so far. The host club is already on their way to the guesthouse, we had a feeling that you would save her, so we're all prepared. There's a doctor standing by there as well so go straight there," Tamaki finished.

"Thank you Tamaki," Kyoya said not being able to express his gratitude in more words and hung up the phone.

Kyoya drove carefully to the safehouse, not wanting Mina to have to return to that jail for any reason. He looked a sideways glance towards Mina but she remained the same, staring, unblinking at nothing. Her purple eyes seemed dimmer, and not as striking as when her first met her.

When he drove up the driveway to Tamaki's guest/safe house he could see that Mori, Honey and Haruhi were already there. He assumed that those two had taken on the responsibility of bringing her.

Kyoya tried to lift Mina out of the car but her body was stiff, almost like rigor mortis had kicked in on the ride there. Mori brushed past him and easily lifted Mina, stuck in the fetal position, taking her to the doctor inside. At that moment, a car pulled up behind them and Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki tumbled out of the car asking about Mina.

"The doctor hasn't had the chance to look at her yet, she was just taken inside," Kyoya replied sharply and walked inside.

"Doesn't have to take it out on us," Kaoru said flatly to the air. Hikaru nodded in agreement and the trio walked inside, Tamaki placing himself next to Haruhi.

"She's had quite a shock, hasn't she?" The doctor asked Kyoya when he came in.

"Yes," Kyoya said while nodding, then he began to retell the story of what how he found Mina in the prison.

"Ah, so this is her coping mechanism for such a tough situation, she must have been truly terrified. It is in my professional opinion that the catatonia will wear off. She'll eventually fall asleep from exhaustion, but I warn you that there may be some adverse side effects when she wakes up." The doctor stated.

"Like what?" Haruhi asked.

The doctor listed off some side effects, which included, irritability, partial memory loss, extreme emotional distress, depression and a general feeling of sickness.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Tamaki asked, extremely worried.

"It's best not to tell her anything if she forgets something, except about her father, that's rather important," the doctor finalized. He then packed his bag and wished the boys luck.

Everyone took turns watching Mina incase anything happened. She finally fell asleep on Honey's watch. She slept for two days straight but always, not to her knowledge, had somebody by her side.

Late in the night one the second day, she opened her eyes. She found Mori watching over her. She gave him a weak smile and said, "You saved me from drowning, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said while mentally sighing in relief. Hearing her voice, everyone else came down from his or her respective locations. Everyone was smiling in relief, except for Mina. She looked very confused.

"Why aren't we on the beach then?"

* * *

><p>And the twists aren't over yet! Love you all!<p> 


	12. White Lie

**Chapter 12 White Lie**

Hey guys! I just wanted to warn everyone that there are some dirty words in this chapter. So if you don't like them…. I don't really know what to say. AND I'm starting school again on Monday and I don't have the next chapter even slightly figured out in my mind so it might be a little while before the next update '-_- sorry. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mina was tremendously confused.<p>

"Mina, what is the last thing you remember?" Asked Hikaru.

"What do you mean? We were at the beach and something hit me, and I blacked out, that's all I remember," Mina stared, confused.

Everyone stared at her with open mouths. "What is it? Is there more?" She asked.

"It's been about a week since that happened Mina, you've been unconscious for that long, we brought you here to recover," Kyoya quickly covered. Taking the advice of the doctor, he knew that the club had to fabricate a story.

"Then why didn't you guys take me to the hospital?" She asked confused.

"Bad press," Kaoru quickly lied, "plus we had a doctor here to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," was the only response Mina could muster. Her head felt fuzzy like what the guys was saying wasn't particularly true. She was also thinking back to that day and how she and Kyoya were mad at eachother.

Mina heard a small cry and saw that it was emanating from Honey, "Why are you crying Honey? I'm fine."

Through tears Honey responded, "I'm so sorry that I jumped on you and hit you!" He continued wailing.

She picked him up and placed him in front of her and explained, "Honey, it is not your fault, I shouldn't have been so sneaky about the pain on my back, if I would've been straightforward in the first place it would have never happened so it was by no means your fault."

Mina stopped. This all seemed so familiar, like de ja vu but she couldn't pinpoint why.

The boy settled down. "We do have to tell you something though," Tamaki said to Mina. He then continued on and told Mina about her father, and how the police think it was her doing, but mentioned nothing about prison or being arrested.

Mina was stunned by this news. She sat there trying to take it in. "That bitch! That horrible, awful, dreadful woman! She's a monster!" She shouted out, knowing that it was her stepmother who was behind this.

Everyone looked around stunned, Mina hated when people swore and never did so herself. She was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Mina, please calm down, it's okay, in court the truth will come out," Kyoya said calmly.

"And then everything will be fine and dandy? Peachy keen? My father is dead you asshole, I don't care if they throw me in jail, my family is gone. And what am I then going to rely on? A husband? That definitely won't be you. With my father dead I can call off this farce of an engagement. Do whatever you want with your life, just stay out of mine," she screamed at him in rage.

"You ungrateful monster! You don't even realize what I have done for you! I have given everything for you! How could you say any of this?" He was too angered to remember that she had no memory of the day's events.

"What are you even talking about? You are so delusional Kyoya! You are just using me to get your hands on my family's money! I saw you put a price on me the first day you met me, I bet this conversation isn't even worth you time!" Mina huffed out and ran upstairs, locking herself in one of the rooms.

Back in the living room, everyone was again stunned because, besides Tamaki and Haruhi, they had never seen Kyoya act undignified in anyway. He opened the door and walked out of the guesthouse slamming the door behind him.

No one knew what to do or where to start so they sat there, staring at each other, waiting for a better plan.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short. I hope to get some ideas soon!<p> 


	13. A Gentleman's Disagreement

WOW! I really haven't updated for anything in forever! Thank you guys for sticking with me through this story. I am a DOUBLE music major (Ed and Performance) So my life has been a living hell lately. There's just no time anymore. But thank you everyone! I love you all!

I do not own OHSHC. If I did, I'd have more worth in life.

* * *

><p>A little later in the night, Kyoya came back in. He had calmed down significantly. Seeing that there was no one around, he started towards the room where Mina had shut herself in and still refused to get out. He knew that she was crying and grieving for the death of her father. He turned the corner to the hall and saw the twins sitting in front of her door. A few minutes beforehand they had been trying to coax Mina out of the room without much luck.<p>

They saw Kyoya and got up, walking towards him, "we need a quick word with you outside," they said in unison.

"After I see Mina you can have all the words you like," he said.

"That's just it," started Kaoru, "we need to talk about you seeing Mina," finished Hikaru.

"I don't care what you have to say, let me see her," Kyoya demanded.

"Listen to what we say and we will never get in your way again, if you still want to associate yourself with her," said Kaoru.

Knowing that the twins would be persistent and that he was intrigued that they would think whatever they had to say would make him not talk to Mina anymore.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat. The twins walked him out to the courtyard.

"We think it's best if you stop trying to see Mina," Hikaru said flatly without any tact.

"Of course you do, Mina cares about me, I care about her, now if that's all you wanted to say, leave me be." He was getting agitated. He knew that men were attracted to Mina but he didn't think that his colleagues would try to break them up.

He started to walk away when Kaoru called out behind him, "she cried the whole rest of the beach trip, you know, during the hurricane" That made Kyoya freeze. Had he made her cry for two days straight just because of a small fight?

Hikaru added, "and she's not crying about her father right now, it's because she thinks that you're trying to use her when she's vulnerable."

Kyoya thought for a moment. It hurt him deeply to think that he had hurt Mina so much without even realizing it. Then put his hand on his chest and bowed to the devil-type hosts. "I admit defeat. You play the game well you two. I can see that I only lead Mina to trouble so I will stay far away from her," he said calmly but weakly, his voice cracking at the very end.

He then walked to his Maserati, and drove off as fast as he could.

Hikaru and Kaoru went back upstairs and told Mina through the door that Kyoya wouldn't bother her anymore. It might have been selfish of Hikaru to want to break the two of them up, but he was a rather selfish guy. He made himself feel better by promising himself that he would never make Mina cry.

Kaoru made some trifle excuse and left, leaving Hikaru sitting in front of Mina's door, simply waiting. At some point he heard Mina unlock the door but felt it wasn't the right time to come in.

In the middle of he night, Mina had a nightmare. The sounds she made woke Hikaru up, leaning on the door. He entered the room to find Mina sitting up, tears streaking down her face.

"Somebody was trying to hurt me, in so many different ways," she sobbed.

"It's okay Mina, they are not going to get you. No one would ever allow that to happen to you. All of us in the host club would do anything to protect you.

"Thank you Hikaru," she cried, "Will you stay with me tonight?" She held onto his shirt.

"I thought you owed me," he joked back but nodded his head. He laid down next to her and she put her head on his chest.

"I'll just owe you more now," she bargained and drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>(Hahahahahaha I know I'm evil! But what is life without some twists and turns!) I hope I get to update again soon, please bare with me everyone!<p> 


	14. Author Note

Hey everyone! I realize we're not supposed to put Author's Notes as new chapters so please don't report me! I know it's been a long time since I updated. I actually have a day at school where I have 12 hours of classes straight with other stuff afterwards. HOWEVER, I should be posting after Thanksgiving. I think during break i'll be writing a chapter or 2 or 3 to get this story going again. I feel like we're 2/3 done with it, but I never know where I'll go with anything so stick with me! All you favorites and follows and reviews have been awesome so thank you and I'll be with you real soon :)


	15. Nothing is Right

I did it! I promised I would and I did! It's short but at least the story is not dead! :) enjoy

* * *

><p>Kyoya knew he promised to stay out of Mina's life, but that didn't mean he couldn't indirectly be involved in the take down of Aya's entire life. He couldn't help it, he was still in love with the girl, even if he had inadvertently hurt her. He couldn't leave her to suffer from her father's decisions by herself. So he began gather evidence, and finding a respectable lawyer to take her case. He knew her well enough to assume that she wouldn't want the host club to get involved so as not to tarnish their family's names. So it was up to him.<p>

Mina woke up the next morning in the arms of Hikaru. Something about the situation made it feel wrong. She knew that the twins had driven Kyoya off last night and she was both relieved and devastated because of it. Missing an entire week of memory didn't help the fact that she was having lapses in judgment. She had never felt so lonely in her life. Her father was gone, one person was extremely mad at her and she had no one that she could really turn to.

She had people that she could talk to, but she would never let any of them truly get involved the scandal.

"How are you doing this morning?' asked Hikaru. He looked so happy sleeping next to her and all it did was hurt her. She wanted to be near Kyoya, but after the way she had flipped on him, it seemed like that dream was far-gone.

"Go away," was the only way she could respond. She was so confused and she didn't want to make the situation worse.

"Really? I comfort you all night, I help you out all the time and you owe me twice now and you think you can just tell me to go away?" He shouted.

"Don't pull that on me Hikaru! I heard you drive Kyoya off last night, you're not completely innocent!"

"Then why was this okay last night?" He bellowed in her face.

"I don't know. I just don't know! Just get out! Get everyone out! I don't want to see any of you!" She shouted. She then used all of her force and threw Hikaru out of the room and locked the door. He didn't even bother to get in, he just went down stairs and told everyone to get out. The group was confused but followed Hikaru's instructions. Mina spent the next 20 minutes breaking stuff, which she later regretted because none of it was hers.

What would Father tell me to do? She had asked herself. Her mother when she was alive always helped her out in situations. After her mother's passing her father didn't really know what to do with himself anymore and it all went downhill from there.

The trial would be in two days' time and she had nothing. Kyoya might've been able to figure out what to do but there was no way he would help her and she had just kicked out the rest of the host club so she was really on her own. It was time that she grew up, took some action and destroy her stepmother for all of eternity. She was sure the police and media had a close watch on her so she would have to be cautious. She would have to build evidence and find a decent lawyer to take her case.

That's when her phone rang.

* * *

><p>Continue? I think so.<p> 


	16. The Phone Call

I'm back! I'm currently studying abroad and I remembered this story existed. -_-' I WILL finish it. It will take time, but it will be finished. :) enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Mina answered the phone.<p>

"Hello, this is Miss. Heart I presume?" A male's voice came from the other side of the telephone. It sounded gruff.

"This is she, who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Mr. Hiro, I understand your situation and I am offering to become your lawyer for your trial, I have already compiled all the necessary data and think I may have figured out a way to set your name free, do you accept?" The man asked.

Mina didn't trust this at all, it was too convenient, too simple. "No, I don't trust you and will not until we have sorted through all the data together," she stated bluntly.

The man chuckled, "he said you would say that. Not a problem meet me at the brown cat cafe at 5:00pm then," he answered.

Mina pondered this, she had driven out her friends and it might be a dangerous idea to meet a stranger alone, it generally was. "The brown cat cafe? Really, isn't that place for… an interesting sort of clientele?" She mused aloud.

"I happen to like that place and know for sure, as I know the owner, that we won't be overheard," he said.

"That just sounds creepy, who is the 'he' you mentioned anyway?" She asked.

Click. He hung up on her. Well that didn't give her much of an option. The brown cat cafe… she was pretty sure that was some type of otaku cafe. She had never really spent much time around commoners. She had actually never spent that much time unaccompanied either, she would always have a driver and a guard walking a few feet behind her, inconspicuously of course. The thought of being among the masses, actually scared her a great deal.

Mina went downstairs, trying to find a servant to help her, but none were around, as the host club had came so unexpectedly. There was nothing else to do but figure it out herself. She went upstairs and dressed herself as casually as she could manage. Then she went downstairs, found a computer and tried to figure out where she was. She was quite a ways away from where she was supposed to meet Mr. Hiro. She decided she would go to the meeting and figure out what to do it things went sour. It could be one of Aya's plot, but Aya also took the family lawyer, so Mina was running out of options.

It looked like the only way to her destination was…..public bus. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
